harmidomfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Hercia Harmidomska/Galeria/Sezon 1
Tutaj znajdują się wszystkie zdjęcia Herminy Harmidomskiej z sezonu 1. 'Strachy mroku' S1E01A Ahh!.png S1E01A Now to plug it in.png S1E01A Why am I the one who has to do this .png S1E01A I'm not going down there!.png S1E01A twins Scared.png S1E01A twins screaming.png S1E01A Your big brother will protect you.png S1E01A I will protect all of you!.png S1E01A Loud siblings through the basement.png S1E01A What is it !.png S1E01A Everyone scared of the ghost.png S1E01A AAAHH!!!.png 'Masz wiadomość' S1E01B Lincoln and Lucy in the vents.png S1E01B Thanks, Lucy!.png 'Ingerencje' S1E02A The sisters find out.png S1E02A Camel clutch.png S1E02A sisters staring at supposed bully.png S1E02A the girls gasp.png S1E02A the girls are excited.png S1E02A Suffocating group hug.png S1E02A ecstatic sisters.png S1E02A they want Linc to kiss her.png S1E02A Sisternado.png S1E02A Linc escapes.png S1E02A confronting the Sisternado.png S1E02A the girls are back to normal.png S1E02A Let's do this.png S1E02A The moment of love.png S1E02A everyone except Lucy cringing.png 'Z kamerą wśród sióstr' S1E02B Oh, Edwin.png S1E02B Lucy kisses the bust.png S1E02B Ten angry sisters.png S1E02B The damge has already been done.png S1E02B The Loud sisters are still angry.png S1E02B It turns out they forgive him.png S1E02B It was my shoe!.png 'Wożąc panią lotną' S1E03A Lucy reading her poem to Lori.png S1E03A I just like digging through the trash.png S1E03A These guys respect our arrangement.png S1E03A Lucy wants to help.png S1E03A The keys.png S1E03A Sisters look defeated.png S1E03A Sister salute.png S1E03A Siblings cheer.png 'Rozterki władzy' S1E03B The girls smell it, too.png S1E03B Cadet siblings.png S1E03B SIR, YES, SIR!.png S1E03B Lily protests against the diaper.png S1E03B The King of Yes.png S1E03B Lucy with waffles.png S1E03B Lucy and Lana's food war.png S1E03B Lori warning her sisters.png 'Miejsce w punkt' S1E04A Lucy talking to Linc.png S1E04A WHY is it the Sweet Spot.png S1E04A siblings stop fighting.png S1E04A Vanzilla is ruined.png 'Opowieść o dwóch stołach' S1E04B Lincoln with his younger sisters.png S1E04B Sisters grab food.png S1E04B I don't belong here!.png S1E04B You really think they're gonna let you .png S1E04B Sisters laugh at Lincoln.png S1E04B Beans, beans, the musical fruit.png S1E04B Younger sisters eating ice cream.png S1E04B Lincoln returns to the kiddie table.png S1E04B Linc and sisters food fight.png S1E04B Lincoln and all his sisters at the kiddie table.png 'Projekt Harmidom' S1E05A Lincoln's diorama.png S1E05A Lucy scares Lincoln.png S1E05A A word that rhymes with stuck.png S1E05A The girls head downstairs.png S1E05A And for Lucy, extra well done.png S1E05A We're all ready to go.png S1E05A Lucy reads her poem.png S1E05A Lincoln's poem.png S1E05A The sisters want to help out.png S1E05A The girls have an idea.png S1E05A I wouldn't trade it for the world.png S1E05A Luan laughs a final time.png Demokracja S1E05B Siblings meeting.png S1E05B Lincoln has the floor.png S1E05B Why can't we go somewhere like.png S1E05B the majority has decided.png S1E05B Siblings cheering.png S1E05B Can I have until the end of the day .png S1E05B Meeting adjourned.png S1E05B You guys aren't trying to get my vote for Aloha Beach, are you .png S1E05B Lucy gives Lincoln a tropical shirt.png S1E05B Paradise in bedroom.png S1E05B Lily as a shark.png S1E05B Lucy fluffing the pillow.png S1E05B Team Beach.png S1E05B Just one more day.png S1E05B Sisters agree with Lola's plan.png S1E05B Waiting in line to the bathroom.png S1E05B Team Beach pushes Lincoln fast.png S1E05B Aloha Beach is in our future.png S1E05B Both teams mad at each other.png S1E05B I've made my decision.png S1E05B Sisters at Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds.png S1E05B Lincoln gives the last fruit drink to Lily.png S1E05B Lincoln runs from the bear.png 'Dźwięki ciszy' S1E06A Lincoln would love to hear it.png S1E06A Can't hear Lucy.png 'Inwazja' S1E06B Sisters doing their business.png S1E06B Lucy Lynn fighting over toothpaste.png S1E06B Linc spots toothpaste.png S1E06B.png S1E06B Lynn Lucy arguing.png S1E06B Linc convincing Lucy.png S1E06B Linc sees Lucy with ball.png S1E06B Lucy denying.png S1E06B Oh... Hello again.png S1E06B Lynn Lucy sit together.png S1E06B Lynn, Lucy, stop fighting and make up.png S1E06B No way, Lincoln.png S1E06B Foodfight!.png S1E06B Lynn Lucy hug.png S1E06B There's no way we're sleeping here tonight.png S1E06B Linc sleeping with 2 sisters.png Jak z obrazka S1E07A No wonder Mom and Dad throw all your old gifts in the attic.png S1E07A What! .png S1E07A If you turn your head to the side and squint.png S1E07A When he's this pathetic it takes all the joy out of making fun of him.png S1E07A Siblings go to backyard.png S1E07A Cheeeeeese.png S1E07A Can we all just settle down!.png S1E07A We are like a vision of insanity.png S1E07A Fetch girl.png S1E07A Lucy lifts her book.png S1E07A Sisters not amused.png S1E07A Pets enter the picture.png S1E07A I can't see ANYTHING happening.png S1E07A Lucy smirks a little.png S1E07A What was wrong with the other one-.png S1E07A Yourselves-.png S1E07A You don't like us the way we are.png S1E07A actually pretty perfect.png S1E07A Lucy close up.png S1E07A Lisa close up.png S1E07A Loud Sisters are thanked by Rita and Lynn Sr.png S1E07A It's the best gift we've ever gotten.png S1E07A It's going above the mantle right now.png S1E07A Sisters embrace Linc.png 'Gaciowy zakład' S1E07B Lucy appears in chimney.png S1E07B Lucy fading.png S1E07B Lucy eliminated.png S1E07B Lynn eliminated.png S1E07B Luna eliminated.png S1E07B sisters lying to Lola.png S1E07B Lincoln eliminated.png S1E07B Lola admits.png S1E07B sisters clamor in agreement.png S1E07B siblings back to the way it was.png 'Siostro, basen' S1E08A Lifeguard pointing towards the exit.png S1E08ABut_we_were_just_having_fun_Poo-poo.png S1E08A Siblings groaning.png S1E08A Leni notices Lincoln.png S1E08A I wouldn%27t even bother.png S1E08A Sisters enjoying the Paradise for One.png S1E08A Sisters had tinkled in the pool.png S1E08A Lincoln refills the pool.png S1E08A Wicked.png S1E08A Sisters laugh at Lincoln.png S1E08A That is it!.png S1E08A OUT!.png S1E08A Sisters start to leave.png S1E08A Everyone leaving.png S1E08A Pool party out front.png S1E08A Lily laughing.png S1E08A Lily giggles at this.png S1E08A That doesn't mean he can't use our pool.png S1E08A Lincoln smiles at this.png S1E08A Loud House after pool gets destroyed.png S1E08A Lincoln has an idea.png S1E08A Loud siblings in the paradise for one pool.png S1E08A Loud siblings flee the Paradise for One.png 'Przeróbka' S1E08B Linc inviting Lucy.png S1E08B Linc and Lily playing video games.png S1E08B Linc finds Lily with Lucy.png S1E08B Luna wooo.png S1E08B Where do you think you're going.png S1E08B siblings in agreement.png S1E08B Lucy smirk.png 'Imprezka z nocowaniem' S1E09A Running into Lucy.png S1E09A How do you feel about enclosed spaces.png S1E09A Lucy smiles.png S1E09A Everyone but Lori in Luna and Luan's room.png S1E09A Which leaves his sisters surprised.png S1E09A Ready to watch King of the Rings.png S1E09A Are there peanuts in everything .png 'Zwisy dwuznaczności' S1E09B Girls having fun.png S1E09B Lucy reading.png S1E09B The mayhem.png S1E09B The chaos.png S1E09B sisters not believing Linc.png S1E09B Lucy cleaning the mirror.png S1E09B At least one of us gets to stay.png S1E09B Siblings eavesdropping.png S1E09B Uh, I mean.png S1E09B You're not leaving.png S1E09B There's nothing wrong with his white hair!.png S1E09B This was all about ties .png S1E09B We love all ten of you.png 'Spadki i spady' S1E10A learn to deal with hand-me-downs.png S1E10A sisters disgusted.png 'Dochodzenie bez przelotu' S1E10B sisters laughing.png S1E10B I have some guyliner to apply!.png S1E10B You clogged the toilet again!.png S1E10B You're gonna need Big Bertha.png S1E10B Lucy blames Lynn.png S1E10B If you go number two, we won't be number one.png S1E10B That's the two of diamonds.png S1E10B Lisa free to go.png S1E10B Okay... It's not Lori.png S1E10B Luan can explain.png S1E10B Leni getting an interview.png S1E10B Confronting Lola.png S1E10B Luna Rock Concert Alibi.png S1E10B Tell us it was you!.png S1E10B That's absurd.png S1E10B Lincoln looks in Lucy's bed.png S1E10B Linc and Lucy look up.png S1E10B You've got nothing on me.png S1E10B Lucy dang it.png S1E10B I'm sorry I been lying to you, Lincoln.png S1E10B Lucy reading comic book.png S1E10B what totaled the toilet.png S1E10B The book belongs to.png S1E10B Lucy looks at Lincoln.png S1E10B Sisters run off happily.png S1E10B I'm quite comfortable with who I am.png S1E10B Obviously.png S1E10B Linc got Lucy's back.png S1E10B As Ace Savvy would say.png S1E10B Lincoln final dang it.png S1E10B Lucy scares Lincoln again.png S1E10B Sorry you missed your convention.png S1E10B Lincoln opens the book.png S1E10B I see your break from the darkness is over.png S1E10B Lincoln and Lucy hear Lynn.png 'Efekt motyla' S1E11A Lucy as vampire.png S1E11A Greatest day ever.png S1E11A Bat Lucy.png 'Eko-dom' S1E11B Lucy spray painting.png S1E11B Luan throws pie at Lincoln.png S1E11B Sisters crying.png S1E11B Lucy using aerosol in her room.png S1E11B Lincoln gives Lucy shades.png S1E11B Say it proud! We're green and Loud!.png S1E11B Lynn and Lucy watching Boyz Will Be Boyz.png S1E11B Well, I'm starting to become a sibling hater.png S1E11B Sisters in potato sacks.png 'Szczęśliwy dom, w którym pająki są' S1E12A Rest of sisters see Frank.png S1E12A Sisters staring at Frank.png S1E12A Leni enters.png S1E12A Leni sees something.png S1E12A Siblings after Leni leaves.png S1E12A Sisters exit the room.png S1E12A I know nothing.png S1E12A Making a smoothie.png S1E12A Leni is not lack-toes intolerant.png S1E12A We are gathered here today.png S1E12A It's a hairball, not Frank.png S1E12A Exterminator scared by Lucy.png S1E12A Lucy says Frank went into the bathroom.png S1E12A The girls and Clyde cheer.png S1E12A Bye Frances.png 'Pańszczyzna' S1E12B Lucy sigh.png S1E12B Lana brings waste to Linc.png S1E12B Linc complains.png S1E12B Linc not doing his chore.png S1E12B Lana with poop.png S1E12B sisters join the strike.png S1E12B raccoon appears.png S1E12B resuming chores.png S1E12B Linc Lucy staring.png S1E12B Sisters striking again.png S1E12B another strike begins.png 'Rock 'n' Roll na koncercie' S1E13A the sisters minus Luna.png S1E13A Don't let Luna know about the concert.png S1E13A Lisa sets up her flashback.png S1E13A Have a good time, Linc.png 'Wielki harmider w Harmidomu' S1E13B ...his sisters.png S1E13B Money talks.png S1E13B Lana should get it.png S1E13B Let's just split it 40-40.png S1E13B ...there must be more!.png S1E13B Even the back corner!.png S1E13B Lincoln can clean it!.png S1E13B You're not getting out of cleaning the attic, Lincoln.png S1E13B You're all looking for the money, aren't you .png S1E13B Back to the attic!.png S1E13B Another letter !.png S1E13B Lori sneaking away.png S1E13B Lucy conjuring Sharon's ghost.png S1E13B Sleeping Lily.png S1E13B Girls about to attack Lincoln again.png S1E13B We're not gonna find the money like this!.png S1E13B X marks the spot.png S1E13B Lincoln and Lucy dig.png S1E13B Lana finds the case.png S1E13B $500.png S1E13B Luna and Lucy celebrating.png 'Dwóch chłopców i dzidziuś' S1E14B Loud siblings at Aunt Ruth's house.png S1E14B Sisters leaving 2.png S1E14B Sisters leaving 3.png S1E14B Exhausted sisters 1.png S1E14B Exhausted sisters 2.png 'Przykrywki' S1E15A Loud siblings united.png S1E15A bored sisters.png S1E15A Sisters doing their activities.png S1E15A Sisters interrupted with a text.png S1E15A Lucy as Lori.png S1E15A We did it!.png S1E15A Final disguise moment together.png S1E15A Loud siblings cheering.png S1E15A Loud siblings mortified.png S1E15A Lucy as Lola smiling.png 'Niedobór uwagi' S1E16A entire living room is a mess.png S1E16A Leni, Lola and Lucy arrive.png S1E16A Sisters overheard Luna.png S1E16A Lucy and Howard noticing Leni.png S1E16A Lucy shuts Howard.png S1E16A Loud sisters arrive home.png S1E16A Mom and Dad halts Loud sisters.png S1E16A Lincoln about to activate the volcano.png 'W limuzynie' S1E16B Girls charging out.png S1E16B Mall or funeral procession .png S1E16B girls say YAY!.png S1E16B Come on down to Burpin' Burger.png S1E16B Grade B beef.png S1E16B And special spice.png S1E16B When it comes back up.png S1E16B It's twice as nice.png S1E16B Almost forgot Lily.png S1E16B Sisters waving.png S1E16B Girls tired of waiting.png S1E16B Angry sisters.png S1E16B I was busy.png S1E16B Oh, great. It's Lincoln and his limo.png S1E16B ...is being a family in a limo.png S1E16B Limo sing-a-long.png 'Harmi-music' S1E17A Lynn has an idea.png S1E17A Lola has an idea.png S1E17A But then she rejects it.png S1E17A Lana gets on the table.png S1E17A Then let's do my idea!.png S1E17A No, my idea!.png S1E17A No, mine!.png S1E17A No way.png S1E17A We have no musical talent.png S1E17A Now, who wants to have fun !.png S1E17A Siblings practice in garage.png S1E17A Dad is sad.png S1E17A I sincerely hope that's not contagious.png S1E17A Lucy takes a bow.png S1E17A One two one two three four.png S1E17A Geo lands in Lucy's pipe organ.png S1E17A_Mick_swagger_sweet.png S1E17A Can we focus.png S1E17A We'll start our own band.png S1E17A Favorite genre death metal.png S1E17A Luna apologizes.png S1E17A the parents join the band.png S1E17A It is contagious.png S1E17A Loud family band.png 'Pomysł na powieść' S1E17B Sisters coming downstairs 2.png S1E17B Lucy ziplining.png S1E17B Zipline.png S1E17B Lynn Sr. and sisters arrive home.png S1E17B sisters wonder how Lincoln's day was.png S1E17B the jaw-dropper.png 'Prima aprilis rządzi' S1E18A This prank's a little over your head!.png S1E18A Seems to be your clucky day.png S1E18A I guess that's a wrap!.png S1E18A Gettin' jiggly with it!.png S1E18A Lucy needs more armor and Lynn needs her mask.png S1E18A I'm not getting pranked this year.png S1E18A Siblings scared of Luan.png S1E18A We're almost done with the spin cycle.png S1E18A That was a crate plan, Lincoln!.png S1E18A Louds cracking crate puns.png S1E18A Loud siblings find out that Luan has escaped.png S1E18A I've got a job to do.png S1E18A Lisa Mom Dad checking.png 'Noc żywych płatków' S1E18B You'll just get in my way.png S1E18B We'll help you shop.png S1E18B The girls can come shopping.png S1E18B Lily with a shopping cart.png S1E18B Loud siblings enter the store.png S1E18B Sisters trample Lincoln.png S1E18B Lincoln is worried about Lucy.png S1E18B Linc pushes the sisters out of the supermarket.png S1E18B What do you mean YOUR cereal .png S1E18B I want blood pudding.png S1E18B Siblings fighting over treats.png S1E18B Loud sisters kicked out.png S1E18B Zombie Sisters.png S1E18B Lori with the cereal.png S1E18B We're sorry for what happened the last time.png 'Hirek babskim guru' S1E19A Leni Lynn Lucy and Lisa eating chocolate.png S1E19A What did you two do this time.png S1E19A You wouldn't be interested.png S1E19A Oh, we're interested.png S1E19A Sisters laugh at Lincoln.png S1E19A We're not all the same.png S1E19A Twins High five.png S1E19A Good one, Dad!.png 'Złoty interes' S1E19B Lana making a bet.png S1E19B Siblings glare at each other.png S1E19B Lynn doing a victory dance.png S1E19B Lori making a bet.png S1E19B Luna pushes her way to the front.png S1E19B Linc burps.png S1E19B Loud Siblings are blown away at Lola's burp.png S1E19B Siblings blown away.png S1E19B Loud sisters get it.png S1E19B Siblings hear Lily cry.png S1E19B Lucy looks through crystal ball.png S1E19B Lisa and Lucy meet old lady.png S1E19B old lady's living room.png S1E19B Lucy and Lisa playing bingo.png S1E19B Everyone gave Flip all their money.png S1E19B Victory Dance pause.png S1E19B Rita does the Victory dance.png S1E19B Lynn Sr. does the Victory dance.png 'Mężnienie' S1E20A Loud sisters watching The Dream Boat.png S1E20A I like Bram.png S1E20A He gives me the creeps.png S1E20A You're like...literally one of the girls!.png S1E20A Lincoln giving Lucy a manecure.png S1E20A Lucy playing dead.png S1E20A Lola bonked Lucy on the head.png S1E20A Lucy pretending to be dead.png S1E20A Is spending all my time around girls turning me into one .png S1E20A Lincoln takes the remote.png S1E20A Lincoln with cupcakes.png S1E20A Back to watching The Dream Boat.png 'Harmi-mecz' S1E21A Preparing for the Football Gag.png S1E21A Peanuts reference 2.png S1E21A Lana, Lily, and Lucy with their signs.png S1E21A Crowd.png 'Anty przygody' S1E21B I can't wait to see Pop-Pop.png S1E21B A geezer in the park.png S1E21B Lucy suggests fortune telling.png S1E21B Lucy shuffles the cards.png S1E21B Madame Lucy.png S1E21B Lincoln awaits his fortune.png S1E21B Lucy worried.png S1E21B Lucy's cheesy smile.png S1E21B Lucy tells Lincoln his fortune.png S1E21B Dun, dun, dun! 1.png S1E21B Lincoln wearing protective gear.png S1E21B Lori starts slipping.png S1E21B Lola thanking Mr. Universe.png S1E21B Just like I predicted.png S1E21B Lynn, Leni and Lana's fortunes.png S1E21B Lynn, Leni and Lana gasp.png S1E21B Lisa going to tell the park ranger.png S1E21B Loud family about to enter the caverns.png S1E21B Girls fishing.png S1E21B Lincoln in the picnic basket.png S1E21B Crowd for the press conference.png S1E21B I ruined my whole day for no reason.png S1E21B I just saw the geyser go off.png S1E21B You told me Pop-Pop wasn't going to be here.png S1E21B The end is near.png S1E21B Oh, please!.png 'Wszyscy na parkiet' S1E22A sisters excited to see Linc.png S1E22A Leni asking Lincoln.png S1E22A Sisters are aghast.png S1E22A I'll get through it somehow.png S1E22A Sisters smile hopefully.png S1E22A Lucy joins.png S1E22A Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy come downstairs.png S1E22A Me too!.png S1E22A Why didn't you say so.png S1E22A Luna wants Lincoln to go.png S1E22A Date givers angry.png 'Bardzo wesołe miasteczko' S1E22B Lori holding her Bobby phone.png S1E22B Lucy holding her book.png S1E22B Lori tired of Linc crashing her dates.png S1E22B Lori Lucy awkwardly stare at Leni.png S1E22B Lori being vile.png S1E22B Lucy smiles at Clyde's reaction.png S1E22B Lucy talking to Clyde.png S1E22B Lori signaling Lucy.png S1E22B that's exactly what Griselda did.png S1E22B Clyde gets another nosebleed.png S1E22B Everyone laughs.png 'Brat wśród braci' S1E23A Bathroom line.png S1E23A Dang it!.png S1E23A Sisters working hard.png S1E23A Sisters reject before Lincoln answers.png S1E23A Lori knows a place.png S1E23A_Siblings_in_mall_1.png S1E23A_Siblings_in_mall_2.png S1E23A Poor Linky.png S1E23A Lisa runs in.png S1E23A Sisters consoling 2.png S1E23A Sisters hug Lincoln.png 'Skarżypyta' S1E23B Secret club meeting.png S1E23B Lucy tells her secret.png S1E23B Lucy's betrothal.png S1E23B Lola bringing up the wedding dress.png S1E23B Somebody ruined it.png S1E23B Lucy driving Lola.png S1E23B Leni scared.png S1E23B Sisters stop fight.png S1E23B Lola took the blame.png S1E23B Holy Shamoly.png S1E23B Luan likes what Lynn did there.png S1E23B Holy Shamoley!.png S1E23B The siblings don't know.png S1E23B The whole club is here.png 'Śmieszny interes' S1E24A Lucy appears out of nowhere and pops the balloon.png S1E24A Lucy appears.png S1E24A Lucy Fired.png 'Święto śniegu' S1E24B Lucy calling the spirits.png S1E24B siblings in awe.png S1E24B Siblings celebrating.png S1E24B Lucy and Lisa made snow angels.png S1E24B Lucy lying in the snow.png S1E24B Lisa and Lynn in bobsled.png S1E24B Nooo!.png S1E24B Lana did it.png S1E24B Snowball fight.png S1E24B It's a miracle!.png S1E24B siblings look through the window.png S1E24B Lynn and Lucy hiding in the vents.png S1E24B Lucy and Lynn panic.png S1E24B Siblings celebrate going back to school.png S1E24B Lisa clearing the sidewalk.png 'The Price of Admission' S1E25A Lucy offer.png S1E25A Lucy refuses.png 'Harmi-szpital' S1E25B Better check him.png S1E25B Tell me what's going on.png S1E25B Luna and Lucy.png S1E25B Luan sneezes.png S1E25B Ready for battle.png S1E25B Survivors notice something.png S1E25B Survivors see Lana.png S1E25B Survivors act like zombies.png S1E25B Lucy enters.png S1E25B Siblings hear Lily.png S1E25B NOW I'm sick.png S1E25B Lincoln shocked by the infected Lisa.png S1E25B Clyde enters the living room.png S1E25B It's to die for.png S1E25B Poor choice of words.png 'Korki zauroczenia' S1E26A Buh... Buh... Buh... Buh.png S1E26A Sisters approach Hugh.png S1E26A Lincoln pulling Hugh out of the mob.png S1E26A sisters at the window.png S1E26A Lincoln goes to the window.png S1E26A Hugh blushes.png S1E26A I have a poem.png S1E26A The sisters barge into Lincoln's room.png S1E26A The sisters (and Lynn Sr.) chase Hugh.png S1E26A Luna tells Lincoln how smokin' Ms. Dimartino is.png S1E26A Why won't you ask Ms. DiMartino to retake the test.png S1E26A Lisa awing at the photo.png S1E26A What is Bobby's full name.png S1E26A Lori successfully says Bobby's full name.png S1E26A Lisa has more photos of Hugh.png 'Tornado wspomnień' S1E26B Loud Siblings in the basement.png Robuś poznaje Hercię.png S1E26B Lucy sighing out loud.png S1E26B Lucy sits up in bed.png S1E26B Lucy shows a werewolf book.png S1E26B I'm cheating on Edwin.png S1E26B Lucy groan.png S1E26B Flood.png S1E26B Cannonball.png S1E26B Lori shows her embroidery.png S1E26B Lucy shows her embroidery.png S1E26B Free pizza.png S1E26B Anniversary Gift.png S1E26B Loud Huddle.png S1E26B Storm stops.png S1E26B Final dang it.png Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Sezon 1